1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an envelope stuffing machine, and is more particularly concerned with apparatus for providing a multisheet insert, originally in the form of a booklet, for stuffing into an envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, envelope stuffing machines generally operate on a stepping principle in which one or more insert sheets are fed onto a conveyor and step toward a stuffing station. At the stuffing station, an envelope is stuffed onto a stuffing platform, opened and stuffed with the total insert which may comprise a plurality of sheets. One such machine is the Bell & Howell machine manufactured by the Bell & Howell Business Equipment Group and is designated by the model number A340-10. Another such machine is the model 9800 manufactured by Inserco Mfg. Inc. of Alsip, Ill.